Desire in Disguise
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Kenny and McKenna run into Butters and Roxanne one night while on patrol as their superhero alter egos, old friendships resume where they left off and tension is thick in the air between others as that fateful night leads the four teenagers down a rabbit hole of experimentation, perversion and insane scenarios that could only ever happen in the one and only South Park.


Mysterion and Incognita quickly darted between the shadows keeping themselves concealed from public views even though the streets were bare. Sliding behind dumpsters and climbing atop the buildings the pair were having the time of their lives patrolling the mean streets of South Park.

Coming to a dark alley the crime fighting duo paused to take a rest, yet with minds such as theirs rest was not something they often thought about. Approaching slowly Mysterion pushed his partner up against the brick wall behind her. The hooded man roughly pressing his lips to hers as his hand snaked up her skirt.

"Happy anniversary my sweet." Mysterion whispered in a husky voice to his lover and crime fighting sidekick.

Before Incognita could respond the pair were caught off guard by a crash and the sound of laughter coming from nearby. Mysterion scaled a nearby fire escape extending a hand to his partner, who quickly took his grasp to be pulled up away from whatever or whoever was coming.

Perched atop the building the pair looked on silently as they witnessed two costume clad figures enter the alley, just able to make out the figures in the dim street lights.

Laughs and the sound of lips slapping together caused the heroes to stifle disgruntled laughs.

"That could've been us getting amorous down there if not for those assholes." Incognita snarled as she intently watched the pair below; obviously jealous her and her masked man had lost their chance for a good time.

"Hush darling, we'll have plenty of chances." Mysterion soothed as he pulled his woman toward him and traced kisses up and down her neck causing the girl to shudder in anticipation. "Well, shall we go down and return the favor my sweet?" He added extending a hand toward the leather clad assistant.

Nodding eagerly Incognita lightly grasped Mysterions hand. The pair ran to the edge of the building and jumped off somehow managing to ace a landing unscathed.

Slowly taking steps toward the couple, the crime fighters smirked at each other as they circled the innocents like they were prey.

The sound of footsteps loud and clear caused the foil clothed couple to ceased their actions, yet unable to see in the darkness of the alley.

Plucking a lighter from his pocket and knowing he was close to the pair, Mysterion flickered the lighter revealing himself to the others who it turned out he knew.

Jumping back Mysterion aimlessly searched for his partners hand to no avail.

"Where'd you go?" He called out to receive an answer and although positive, the reply wasn't from who he'd been addressing?

"Kenny, is that you… oh hamburgers it's been so long buddy." The voice of Butters Stotch sung out.

Mysterion paused and smacked a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Hey Chaos….. I see you're still with Menace." Kenny replied aggravated Butters said his real name out loud when he was one watch, especially since Chaos was a known villain and Mysterion had sacrificed almost everything to be one of the good guys.

Plucking out a cigarette and lighting it Kenny offered the lovebirds one, which both declined politely.

"Yeah we're still together…." Butters purred. "Roxanne is the love of my life and…..well…. oh geez Roxy you should tell him." The young blonde added anxiously yet excitedly.

"Butters and I are engaged….. the wedding is this September. I always knew from the first day I met him we'd be a forever thing." Roxy chirped causing Kenny to roll his eyes.

"Sure, that's why you kissed me back when we were ten, I know you Roxanne Rose, you wanted the d." Kenny growled seductively.

Staring back toward Butters, Roxy couldn't help but smirk wickedly.

"Well at ten a girl doesn't want the d as you so politely put it but now we're older Butters and I would be delighted to have a Mysterion Ménage à trois, just keep that cute little mask on." Roxy whispered as she moved in and softly kissed Kenny while she reached around and groped his ass.

The sound of feet slamming against the pavement surrounded the trio causing Roxy to release Kenny as they all quickly turned searching for the other person in the alley. With great speed and agility the leather clad princess of the night grabbed Roxy from behind as she held a knife to the brunettes throat.

"And who gave to permission to touch my man you fucking whore!" Incognita snapped pressing the blade against Roxy's flesh allowing a small bead of blood to escape her skin. "Huh….. answer me or I'll fillet you like the dirty swine you are." She added, obviously pissed off by what she'd just had to witness.

"We're friends of Kenny's you stupid, psychotic bitch." Roxy mumbled as she nervously glanced toward Butters.

Chaos took a step forward with a foot clunking clumsily on the ground causing Incognita to rapidly turn, still holding the blade to the throat of Menace she freed her other hand wielding her axe toward Butters.

"You want to save your whore huh? Try i….." The girl began while staring down a familiar face.

"Butters…." She whispered trailing off and releasing menace from the deadly spot.

Chaos nodded eagerly looking the woman up and down. Bound in black leather from head to toe, Incognita was tall with flowing red hair. The red head eyed Menace suspiciously. The shorter brunette adorned a silver and black pleated mini, knee high silver boots and a sexy sparkly corset. Both women side by side a side by side were quiet a sight that caused Butters to become somewhat catatonic. Incognita eyed Menace like she was a starving lioness and Menace her prey.

"Now I see you in the light I've got no reason to feel jealous." Incognita laughed, lying as she swallowed hard at the sight of the gorgeous brunette.

Snapping out of his trance and placing his hands on his hips Butters stepped in front of Roxy, brows furrowed.

"Now McKenna, I thought you were a nice girl…. You can't talk to my fiancé like that… so apologise." Butters ordered.

Rolling her eyes McKenna strutted back toward Kenny and held kissed him deeply. Ignoring what she'd just been told to do.

"I said apologise." Butters snapped as he walked toward the embraced pair.

Pulling out of the kiss McKenna glared as she looked down into Butters' eyes. Meeting his gaze obviously not scared at all, Kenny had taught the woman well.

Shooting wicked stares toward Roxanne, McKenna came up with a brilliant idea.

Wrapping her arms around her long time friends shoulders the red head savagely pressed her lips to Butters slipping him the tongue before releasing her grip and pushing him into a heap on the pavement.

"Now we're even bitch…." McKenna explained winking at Menace as she licked her ruby lips.

Rushing toward Butters, Roxy didn't take her eyes off the red head.

"You fucking bitch, even you say? We're far from even. You just shoved you tongue in my soon to husbands mouth!... Who the hell are you and Butters you know her?" Roxanne quizzed furiously.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you fucking bitch….. yet I'll humor you before you blow a gasket. The name's McKenna O'Leary, my friends call me Kenna but you're not my friend so it's McKenna. When I was younger me and my best friend wrote stories about the guys fucking each other, for years we hung out with them…. Once I reached secondary, Vi and I had no time for the guys or travel. It's been years since I've seen any of them, except for my babe Kenny. He was my first, my last, my always. Well when we're not on and off or enjoying the pleasures of others." Kenna introduced.

Roxy glared as she helped Butters up. The brunette stood fists balled by her sides.

"So Kenny has landed himself a dirty piece of slut from Canada, well congrats on that on Kenny she's a charmer." Roxanne announced sarcasm thick in her tone.

"Oh don't bullshit a bullshitter Chica, I know you want this, I'm sure you want my man too. But guess what he'd taste exactly like me anyway so you might as well fuck me if you're gonna fuck him. And guess what Princess, I don't fuck losers" Kenna ranted as Kenny grabbed her around the waist dragging her away as she inched closer toward Roxy.

"C'mon girls, we're all friends here….. can't we just try to get along." Butters suggested.

The two revved up girls stared toward Butters causing him to shrink back and so silent. The women now face to face, toe to toe locked eyes on each other.

"Butters, you left my best friend for this….. Ewww, really?" Kenna chastised.

"Now listen, long distance never works out you know that. I heard you were with Stan and Kyle for a while." Butters shot back trying to stop any madness from unfolding.

"Ha! You heard that did you Butters, did the snitch tell you I was always there joining in as well and that it happened last week? I guess news travels fast and is always inaccurate around this fucking shithole town." Kenny quizzed. Butters shrugged.

"The grapevine travels rapidly and only shares parts of the story, plus I highly doubt the infamous kootch king Kenny would appreciate anyone knowing he enjoys the company of both sexes, would he now?" Butters teased with a wicked cackle in his tone.

The two men charged toward each other beginning to brawl. Harsh words were exchanged and fists flew as they rolled around the cold pavement in the dark of early morning.

Kenna and Roxy were no longer glaring at each other; instead they were watching their guys wrestle around causing each other to bleed.

Roxy whistled to break up the fight with no luck. She glanced to the redhead who simply shrugged.

"Well if a whistle didn't work I guess we're out of options." Roxy stated emotionally watching as her fiancé was getting his ass beat.

The brunette girl began to slightly tear up causing the redhead to roll her eyes back in her head.

"If we could stop them fighting would you refrain from crying?" Kenna asked aggrevated by the display of emotion. She never showed her feelings plus she knew Kenny could look after himself and in the off chance he couldn't she was usually close by to slice up his attacker.

Roxy nodded. "I'd do anything to stop my beautiful butterscotch from being hurt, Kenna."

Sighing deeply McKenna extended a hand toward Roxy who sheepishly took it to be dragged closer to the red head.. The pair stood body to body as droplets of rain began to fall down upon them. The two shivering women stood their hands exploring each others slender bodies as they moved their lips toward each others. With a soft collision the two female sidekicks stood in the pouring rain, caressing each others breasts, hips and asses as their tongues tangle inside each others mouths. Kenna slowly slid her hand up Roxy's skirt gently stroking her clit, causing the brunette to moan softly.

Hearing the moan Kenny looked up from the fight and nudged Butters, the pair climbed to their feet standing side by side, smirking perversely at the sight before them. Where their women about to fuck each other in the alley? The crazy bitches were two seconds away from fighting just before. Now the Gothic girl who was prepared to slit the Brunettes delicate throat was fingering her deeply as the pair made out.

Roxanne glanced from the corner of her eye and pulled of the intimate kiss and wildly pushed Kenna away from her. Adjusting her skirt back down Roxanne ran toward Butters. Kenna stood eyes still closed yet she knew Menace was no longer before her.

"Fucking tease, why'd we stop I was getting into it." She whined smelling her finger offering Kenny a whiff.

Roxy turned facing the dark pair and laughed. "We got the desired effect, you strange woman….." Roxy paused to hugged her fiancé who wrapped his arms around the soaking wet brunette. "If you want more time with us fine…. Meet us at Casa Bonita tomorrow night around eight for dinner. We can talk and chill together just us four, but if you bring that disgusting fucking attitude McKenna it won't be our men fighting our fight for us." Roxy concluded.

"Oh is that a threat….. I look forward to it you stupid fuck." Kenna barked as Butters and Roxy disappeared into the night.

Turning back to Kenny the red head snatched him up and lovingly kissed him once more her hand brushing over the bulge in his tights.

"So dinner tomorrow night with Butters and Roxy?" Kenny repeated vaguely.

Kenna looked into the dazzling blue gaze of her partner and nodded. "We gotta go babe, I haven't seen Butters in forever and Roxanne Rose, how do I even begin to describe her?"

Kenny laughed as he shivered from the cold rain pouring down upon the duo.

"Well there's many ways to describe her but I'm guess you liked what you saw….. or felt." He quizzed.

The redhead released her grip on the blonde and nodded eagerly.

"No other woman has ever stood up to me like that and I really fucking hate her, but…. But, there's something about her that drive me wild with desire." Kenna ranted.

"Her attitude, the fact she has balls, she's a good kiss…." Kenny listed.

"No, she's surprisingly tight." Kenna announced out of the blue.

Kenny chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his dream girl and they left the abandoned alley heading home.

"So putting it in plain terms; you want to fuck her." Kenny announced.

The pair stopped and Kenna laughed.

"Oh yes I do, with every burning loin of my body, where can I sign up." She replied.

Kenny stood giggling as Kenna traipsed off into the darkness.

"Babe, you don't have loins." He shouted into the night.

"I beg to differ I'll find a way to bang her like a screen door in a hurricane, now home boy, we got an anniversary to celebrate and I'm so fucking turned on right now." Kenna called back from the darkness causing Kenny to speed up his pace.

* * *

**A/N -** Hello again to all the amazing people. This fic sees the return of the amazing Kenna aka. Incognita. Although now she's grown up. I also happily present to you Roxanne Rose, you might know her from the fic Professor Chaos meets Madame Menace which is posted by my good friend svartbil but written by an equally amazing friend serendipityrain711. So on this amazing piece I've borrow the character of Roxy throwing everything about to bring you a great read filled with kink, smut and all thing naughty. This is an epic brain child of myself and the wonderful serendipityrain who will also be in role of editor. So I hope you enjoyed what has been mapped out to become a six chapter fic and don't forget to leave me your reviews for I value your opinions. Cheers. Ebby xo


End file.
